


Cowboys Make Better Lovers

by anonymous_huxely



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_huxely/pseuds/anonymous_huxely
Summary: A series of kiss prompts I am filling on tumblr featuring a certain cowboy I can't fall out of love with.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. —a kiss on the back;

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt list: https://wintersongstress.tumblr.com/post/188820652571/prompt-list  
Please send your requests to my tumblr inbox: https://wintersongstress.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anonymous asked: From the kiss prompts may I request a #15 with Arthur/Fem!Reader? 💗💛  
— Absolutely♥ Hopefully you find this to your satisfaction, I wrote it rather quickly.

* * *

> **15\. —a kiss on the back; **

* * *

With the gentlest of night breezes, the candles on the mantle shudder, their flames aflutter and astir. If silence could be a symphony, the music of midnight floods into the room and the gossamer curtains hanging in the window sway peacefully in its song. They dance lightly in the silver stream, although elsewhere, the timid press of lips against your knuckles is softer than the moonlight that remains.

Far above, the stars beyond the open glass panes twinkle bright, and their wondrous gleam matches that of Arthur’s eyes as your dress puddles to the floor at last in a rustle of satin. You dart a glance upwards. No doubts, no reluctance or somberness. All you find in his eyes in that brief moment is you. In earnest, you crash forwards together again.

The buttons of his shirt are undone to his belt, and that jingles to the floorboards next with a heart-racing clink. You shuffle with him blindly, lost in a burning kiss only broken by a question and a breathless _yes_ as clothes and shoes heap to the floor.

The cream sheets of the bed crease beneath Arthur as he reclines, a smile of disbelief transfixing his face. His lashes dust his cheeks as he blinks one last time, mouth forming around words he cannot decide upon uttering. He wordlessly determines that words were not for this moment as his hand cups your cheek.

He tugs you forwards with absolute certainty, proving his promise of reciprocating a love he no longer wished to deny you. The unspoken assurance sends a swarm of butterflies within you, overwhelming and flooding your heart with affection.

You waver before him in your palest of silks, gaze shy and low before the strength of his arms surrounds you. He turns you in his orbit effortlessly and pulls you back against his chest, your favorite place to lean.

Your heart beats in your throat as his mouth falls upon it, and you shiver despite the heat in the squares of moonlight. Arthur’s kisses are as warm and rough as his hands below as they trail after your pulse and press into the places that elicit the sweetest of your sighs. You wither and whine as he finds the soft behind your ear, whispering to you how beautiful you are.

His awed murmur floats in the dust-speckled air as you both dwell in the light. Your mind spins at the reality of this all. Lacing your fingers in his hair assures that this is real, that he is this near to you and not slipping away. The loveliest of aches unfurls in your heart as the feather light drift of his fingertips draws down your arms, touching your skin and learning the simpler ways to make you tremble. Your lashes fall. Your lip tucks behind your teeth. He lingers.

His tireless hands move in the direction of want as his fingers pull to unravel the intricate weave of laces along the front of your chemise. The strong, comforting and familiar scents of leather and spruce trees and gun oil seeps into your senses, and you sink further into his embrace while he envelops you in his touch completely. You never imagined it could be like this, and you surrender to it, soaking as much of him as you can, never wanting to pull away.

At the base of your neck, he delicately slides your sleeves down to bathe your shoulders in the moon glow, kissing you more, kissing you senselessly downwards. Once again, his palms hold fast to your waist, crisping the fabric around your navel until the lace frill along your thighs lifts. You sigh his name heavenly, and his soft spoken words of praise down your spine bring a fever to your bones.

Before, being in this place with him was a dream to you. A wistful sanctuary. Like a hidden summer garden where no one would find you, where no darkness loomed or serpents lie.

Only recently had events led you to discover that this dream was shared between you. But deeper than that shared dream, Arthur’s languid kiss to your bare shoulder on this bed speaks of an unimaginable wish. One of the utmost sacredness, given the depth of his reverence. The divot of his nose follows closely behind, and goosebumps pebble your skin as silk pools in your lap. Only the soft sounds of his mouth against your skin mingling with your slow, stuttering breaths dissolves the quiet. But furthermore, they voice more than affection.

They utter a hope that this would last long after he cradled you in his grasp. 

A ceremonious touch smooths along the angles of your hips. His broad shoulder cushions your head as it falls back with abandon and he leaves you boneless. The warmth of calloused fingertips parts your thighs patiently, slipping beneath white lace with an exquisite ardor, and in your penultimate anticipation, he presses a final kiss to your back. One longer than all of the others before it. Its tenderness rolls your eyes heavenward, and the first of many moans escapes you before all is lost to the stars his love brings you.


	2. —under the stars;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please send your requests to my tumblr inbox: https://wintersongstress.tumblr.com/
> 
> shallow-gravy requested: Arthur/Reader and dancing. I hope you all enjoy this short but sweet fluff :)

* * *

“But there’s no music,” you object, not a drop of seriousness to your tone as you let Arthur lead you away from your camp. The creases beside his eyes ripple from a smile.

“There is if you listen,” he whispers, and beneath the light of a young moon, he captures you in the circle of his arms. His sure hands come to rest against the tender hollow above your rear and you sink into his surrounding hold easily, touching your fingertips to his collarbone and pressing your cheek to his strong heartbeat. The softness of his shirt holds the smell of leaves in the sun and earth after rain—the masculine and steady scent of him. You sigh into a contented hum, the silt of the creek-bed crunching beneath your step as you shuffle closer.

Over his shoulder, Big Valley is alight with the yellow sparkle of fireflies. Up above, far below. Stars gleam between the dusky ribbons of clouds, and the darkened trees of the distant forest stand still with mystery. You close your eyes and open your ears to the sounds of the night’s symphony. The crackle of your small fire, the rustle of the lavender lupines in the wind, the song of an owl, the tempo of his heart. “You’re right,” you murmur at last. “There is.” And from midnight on, deep down under the stars, you sway in his embrace, until his knuckle nudges your chin to draw your mouth into a kiss that blots out the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my profile for my other Arthur/Reader works, if you're interested! I do have a long fic coming soon as well.  
Hope you enjoyed♥ If you do request a prompt, please be patient. As always, thank you for reading♥♥


End file.
